1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an improved data processing system and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for identifying areas of restricted movement at an airport.
2. Background
Many types of aircraft may operate in an airport. The different types of aircraft have different sizes, weights, and shapes. Airport environments may have restrictions for the movement of certain types of aircraft. For example, very large and/or heavy aircraft such as, for example, an Airbus A380 or a Boeing 747, may have their movement restricted because of their wingspan, turn radius, and/or other characteristics. Restrictions on movement also may be present based on the direction in which engine startups may be allowed in an airport. Further, an airport runway, a taxiway, or some other area may have debris present and/or repairs being performed requiring temporary restrictions.
This type of information is currently presented to a pilot in a text form in Notices to Airmen (NOTAMs) or on charts of an airport. In some cases, a pointer may be used to highlight the location of a restriction. The pilot then refers to the textual description of the restriction for the particular location. These charts may be in paper and/or electronic form. In all cases, a pilot has to memorize the data and use the data appropriately when operating in these areas.
For example, a restriction may be “taxiway U between A3 and A4 restricted to 118 foot (36 meter) maximum wingspan”. Another example may be “taxiway C between F and TYW B5 speed restriction maximum 20 knots applies to all aircraft above 171 foot wingspan”. Yet another example may be “powered arrival by aircraft larger than B767 to gate A1 not permitted due to jet blast”. This type of information is an example of information that may be presented to a pilot on a chart of an airport.
With this type of system, the pilot is required to divert time and attention to the text and remember the restrictions for particular areas. The pilot may identify the relevant text based on a pointer. This type of process slows down the speed of retrieving information. As a result, the time needed to perform other duties for landing and/or takeoff may be increased. Further, the pilot has to remember all of the relevant restrictions and move the aircraft based on the restrictions while taxiing.
As a result, the workload of pilots is increased in addition to the amount of time needed to perform certain operations at an airport possibly being increased.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that overcomes at least some of the issues described above.